


1LDK

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Girls Kissing, Innocence, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Shoujo-ai, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Girls being girls being cute.In which girlfriends Rin and Miku rent an apartment and experience the bliss of domesticity, and do all kinds of adorable, fluffy things together.Loosely based off the song of the same name, as well as whatever other cutesy yuri songs I can find on Youtube.





	1LDK

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not own an apartment and never has, and is taking creative liberties with the numbering system. Especially because these apartments are in Japan, so they might not even be numbered the same as they would be in the US anyway.   
> Thank you for your understanding.  
> Please comment. Comments are like food. I love them all (even flames). I love them so much, I'd just DIE without them.

Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku, girlfriends for...well, forever really, but an official couple for two years now, were hunched over the table in the Kagamine-Shion household, owned by Rin's brother Len and his fiancé and best friend Kaito. Len himself had moved out of their family home earlier that year to live with Kaito, and they had so generously offered to let Rin (and her girlfriend Miku but she declined) stay with them while she looked for a place of her own. 

Which led to the current situation. 

Miku hummed as she flipped through the pages of the morning's paper. Rin looked over from her copy of yesterday's paper as Miku let out an inquisitive hum at the first ad on the page. 

"Ne, Rin-chan, look at this one." 

The blonde leaned over her shoulder and took in the apartment that was up for rent. There was a picture of the exterior along with a basic floorplan detailing what room was what. Going by that, it looked like it would be spacious (for an apartment). Maybe too spacious for just one person... 

"I like it," she finally said, "but it seems a little too big for just me." 

Miku nodded and put a finger to her chin. 

"In that case, we'll share it!" 

Rin grinned excitedly. 

"Really? You really want to move in with me?" 

The tealette lightly kissed her cheek. "Of course, silly! I'd love to!" 

"Then it's settled! This weekend, we'll move all our stuff into apartment 1LDK!" 


End file.
